I'm the Doctor
by fishfingersandcustard333
Summary: A poem expressing how the Doctor affected his companions lives forever from the moment he said those famous words.


AN: I don't even know what the hell this poem is anymore but I ain't deleting it.

She wanted to experience it all

Every adventure, every ride, every place and every fall

Rose did

She was stuck in a life untouched by the slightest thrill

Lost in a world absent of the mightiest will

Rose was

But then all that changed for always

When she found herself living in a new kind of days

Rose did

She saw the future and saved all history

She was swept out to sea by a broken mystery

Rose was

It all began with that irreversible moment in time when that broken mystery made his crack

And said the only words he can never take back

"I'm the Doctor."

He spent days and nights mingling with the thought of her, his Rose

But he knew she was gone now, somewhere off with the Doctor making a new pose

Mickey did

He was dried out but lived in a flood

He was a ghost in a crowd of flesh and blood

Mickey was

But then all that changed forever

When he found that the Doctor and Rose came back for his sorry soul lifting a lever

Mickey did

He traveled to new worlds and universes and set himself free

He was the most courageous tin dog there could be

Mickey was

It all began with that unstoppable moment in time when the Doctor showed off like Jack

And he said the only words the he can never take back

"I'm the Doctor."

He pretended to dance through life but carried his anger with him all the while

He'd lost the worst thing you can, himself, two years of memories in exile

Jack did

He traveled through time but it had lost its touch

He was a rebel to his enemy and himself, heaving this crutch

Jack was

But then all that changed eternally

When the Doctor showed him the way back and he found himself internally

Jack did

He shot killer robot fashionistas on a futuristic gameshow with a hidden gun

And was accidentally granted semi eternal life when fighting a battle after it was won

Jack was

It all began with that irresistible moment in time when the last timelord made his attack

And said the only words he can never take back

"I'm the Doctor."

She was proud and safe and secure and sure of herself in every way that mattered

But she clandestinely knew something was missing, something that shattered

Martha did

She wanted to heal the world, so she trained to be a doctor

But in her dreams and only there, she was something much darker

Martha was

But then all that changed for evermore

When the Doctor promised her an adventure and she began to soar

Martha did

She saw million year old Jack die after meeting a cat nun

And was almost swallowed by the sun

Martha was

It all began with that irreparable moment in time when the Doctor had a companion lack

And said the only words he can never take back

"I'm the Doctor."

She was a simple temp in London

She thought she had trapped the heart of a rich man like a dungeon

Donna did

But she put her trust in greedy hands and got her heart broken

But nevertheless she was still outspoken

Donna was

But then all that changed endlessly

When she chose to be the Doctor's mate readily

Donna did

She heard the song of the Ood

And in the Library, was the bride to a really nice dude

Donna was

It all began with that unalterable moment in time when the Doctor retraced his track

And said the only words he can never take back

"I'm the Doctor."

She had always been the little girl waiting for her raggedy man in that box so blue

She'd heard the word imaginary so much she had started believing it to be true

Amy did

She spent her life dragging Rory and pushing Mel

She was a girl whom having parents never rang a bell

Amy was

But then all that changed unceasingly

When she ran into her funny little man twelve years later as if meaninglessly

Amy did

She fell in with a man who waited 2,000 years to keep her safe without disgrace

She gave hope to the greatest painter to ever live and was savior to a whale in outer space

Amy was

It all began with that indestructible moment in time when the Doctor needed a snack

And said the only words he can never take back

"I'm the Doctor."

He was consumed daily by the essence of Amelia Pond

He only ever gave her that kind of bond

Rory did

Everywhere Amy was running so fast and he could barely follow

He was never the guy who shot through her heart like Apollo

Rory was

But then all that changed perpetually

When he accepted the offer to come along with the Doctor specially

Rory did

He put Hitler in the cub bard after punching him in the face

And was the man who had the Statue of Liberty come to him before the final embrace

Rory was

It all began with that changeless moment in time when everything went out of whack

And the mad man said the only words he can never take back

"I'm the Doctor."

She loved him every mile she was herself

But before that she was someone else and only saw that paper mâché Tardis on Amy's shelf

River did

She was defined by being a psychopath with crazy hair born to kill the Doctor

Before then she was always just an actor

River was

But then all that changed from there on out

When she took a reroute

River did

She bravely fought the Vashta Nerada

She bested the Angels, fought the Silence and was the Doctor's bride like Hakuna Matata

River was

It all began with that pristine moment in time when she forgot about getting her plaque

And the Doctor said the only words he can never take back

"I'm the Doctor."

She wanted to see every place in the book, she always had

But she knew taking care of Angie and Artie had to come first, even before her Dad

Clara did

She loved the children, but this wasn't where she wanted to be

She was only a simple dreamer with a silent plea

Clara was

But then all that changed continually

When the Doctor found the real Clara and she put him back in line gradually

Clara did

She went to church outside Trenzalore without a sermon

She was Commander of an army to fight the Cybermen

Clara was

It all began with that stunning moment in time when Clara called and made a Tardis hack

And he said the only words he can never take back

"I'm the Doctor."

Irreversible, unstoppable, irresistible, irreparable, unalterable, indestructible, changeless, pristine and stunning

Those moments were

It was always the beginning of something

Something that couldn't last forever but still tried to

The Doctor and his introduction

Those words were the only ones he could never take back, because they were the only ones no one save Donna could ever forget

No one ever forgets that really, the time they're introduced to the Doctor, however it was done

And the broken mystery will never forget either


End file.
